konohahighschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is one of the main male protagonist of Konoha High School together with Sakura, Naruto and Hinata. He is a student at Konoha Gakure high school and is seventeen years old. He was introduced in chapter 1 together with the other protagonists. Appearance As it is remarked throughout the series, Sasuke is a very attractive teenager, with a priviledged physique that makes most of the girls in the school inmediately fall in love with him, Karin and Sakura among them. Even Ino and Hinata noticed his attractiveness in chapter 4. He has black hair and black eyes, and he usually wears Konoha's uniform, through his outfit constantly changes during the Summer Vacations arc. Personality Usually a cool and down-to-earth person, Sasuke rarely expresses any emotion, harshly contrasting with Naruto's hyperactive and talkative personality. After he starts going out with Sakura, however, his personality gradually changing, becoming more relaxed and open when she's around. After their break up, he becomes cold and quiet, only talking when strictly necessary and usually with a cold tone. Relationships Sakura Haruno Sakura is Sasuke's main love interest throughout the series, together they form the main couple of the story.Although they went to the same class, not much interaction was shown between them until Ino's "date" in chapter 2, where Sasuke calls Sakura annoying after she commented how annoying it was to come with their parents to the mall when they were little. This makes her upset, and she goes to cry to the bathroom. When she didn't return, Sasuke went after her and found her crying after being attacked by Karin and her friends. He walks her home and they kiss. After this event, they start dating and she slowly turns him warmer and nicer to others. On chapter 5, they make love for the first time, and on chapter 6, they discover they actually met when they were younger, at the hospital, when Sasuke's parents died. Sakura had given him her toy to stop him from crying, and he had kept it with him ever since. Eventually, they break up, since Madara and Orochimaru threatened to hurt Sakura if he didn't let her go. Naruto Uzumaki Naruto is Sasuke's best friends since their early childhood. They are good friends despite their very opposite personalities and even through they often tease and insult each other, they care about each other, as shown in the fight against Neji, Gaara and Lee. After Sasuke and Sakura break up, Sasuke leaves her for Naruto :DD. Unlike Sakura, he can't control his temper and gets into a fight with Sasuke, which leaves them both bleeding but it doesn't give positive results. Itachi Uchiha The relationship between Sasuke and his older brother was cold and distant, mainly from Sasuke's side, due to the fact that after their parents deaths, Itachi went to study to the United States, leaving Sasuke with Madara in Japan and he could never forgive him for that. However, Itachi notices that ever since he started dating Sakura, Sasuke's heart was becoming warmer and nicer every time, as he mentions in chapter 5. Sasuke and Itachi have a fearful discussion, and after it Itachi returns to the United States. Madara Uchiha Sasuke is Madara's nephew and has been under his tutelage ever since Fugaku and Mikoto's death. Madara was the one who supported Sasuke, although he tended to avoid expressing his feelings which contributed to making Sasuke as cold as he was at the beginning of the series. An example of this is the day of his parents deaths, when Madara told Sasuke to stop crying, since men didn't cry and therefore he shouldn't cry. Madara was the one who sent Itachi to the United States of America, which caused the bond between the brothers to break. However, he never told this to Sasuke. Kohana Kohana is a girl around Itachi's age and was Sasuke's first love when he was younger. She was the first woman he kissed, and that event made him fall in love with her. However, he later found her cheating on him with some other guy, making him feel humilliated. She then moved out of town, yet she returned years later but couldn't find the Uchiha's because they had moved after Mikoto and Fugaku's death. Kohana tried to win Sasuke back, saying she was sorry about what had happened, but Sasuke ignored her because he was in love with Sakura. Hinata Hyuuga Little interaction was shown between Sasuke and Hinata. However, they seem to be good friends. In chapter 4, when Naruto looks for someone to go eat ramen with, Sasuke playfully teases Hinata, winking at her and telling Naruto that "someone" (looking towards Hinata) was available, proving they had grown closer. Shikamaru Nara Shikamaru and Sasuke attend the same class, and are shown to have a good relationship in chapter 4, when Sasuke comments that it was weird to see him outside his house due to the fact that it was probably, for Shikamaru, "too troublesome" to go anywhere. Shikamaru replies that it was actually a miracle that Sakura had gotten Sasuke out of his house too. Gaara Gaara comments on Sasuke's eyes, stating that those were the eyes of someone who, like him, understood hatred and had lived with hate on their veins. After seeing how Sasuke protects Sakura, Gaara realizes that love can actually change people, and because of that he stops attacking. Karin At the beginning of the series, Karin is shown completely under Sasuke's spell. Using evil, dirty tactics, Karin attempts to win Sasuke's heart, even going as far as cutting Sakura's hair, since she knew Sasuke didn't like girls with short hair. After she sees her plans screwed, she is seen hanging out with Suigetsu and seems to forget about Sasuke. However, later on, Karin spreads rumours about Sasuke and Sakura, intending to split them up. Suigetsu convinces her that she's doing no good, so Karin decides to tell Sasuke the truth, that she honestly loves him and always will. After Sasuke breaks up with Sakura, he is seen hanging out with Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. Sasuke and Karin were shown to be close now, but the true nature of their relationship is unknown. Juugo and Suigetsu Not much is known about their relationship, yet it seems Sasuke chosed them as his "new" friends together with Karin after Madara threatens to hurt Naruto and Sakura if he doesn't let them go. The four of them were shown together on chapter 7. History Preparing for the exams Sasuke was first introduced in chapter 1, on Kakashi's class. Sakura is seen staring in awe at him, and Karin comments on her silly crush over the most popular boy in school and that she's got no chance with him. After the class is over, Sasuke was passing by the bathrooms when Karin pushes Sakura out and she falls on Sasuke's arms. Sakura inmediately apologizes, but he says there's no reason to apologize and goes on his own way after making sure she was ok. After the classes are over, Sasuke is seen with Naruto talking about how he's got all of the girls in school athis feet. Naruto starts talking by phone with Sai while Sasuke looks at the people passing by, and suddenly he notices a cherry flower petal in the air. Remembering there were no cherry trees around and that it wasn't spring, he starts looking for something he remembered. Eventually, he saw Sakura, with her hair flying upwards due to the wind so he couldn't recognize her. However, Naruto interrupts his train of thought, talking about their date at the mall later on, which earn him a beating from his best friend. Sasuke arrives with Naruto at the mall and they meet up with Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Hinata. They have a nice time and sit down for some drinks. Ino comments that it was good to be seventeen and not needing their parents to go to the mall, to what Sakura agrees, adding that it used to be annoying to go shopping with her parents. Sasuke then tells her that she didn't know what she was talking about, stating that she was annoying, to what Naruto reacts by insulting him. However, Sakura says its ok, and she leaves, heading for the bathroom. After Sakura hasn't returned, everyone gets worried, so Sasuke stands up and leaves the table. He found Karin and her friends rushing out of the bathroom, and he enters to find Sakura locked up and crying at her new haircut. Sasuke asks her to tell him who had did it, inmediately assuming it was Karin. Some girls enter the bathroom so they can't leave, which makes Sakura nervous, but he shuts her up with a kiss. Later, he texted Naruto that he was with Sakura and they shouldn't worry. He walks her home and when they arrive, they end up kissing again. Sasuke tells her to keep his jacket (which he had previously given to her) and she could give it to her the following day. The next day, at school, Sasuke finds Naruto studying at the classroom, which he comments that was really strange. He asks about his relationship with Hinata, but Naruto states that they were only friends and she was helping him to prepare for the exams. Naruto then asks about his relationship with Sakura, and tells him not all girls are the same, warning Sasuke not to play with Sakura's feelings. He denies it, stating his relationship with Sakura wasn't just a game, but when he leaves he finds Sakura's bag at the door of the classroom, meaning she had been there. Sasuke runs and finds Sakura by the window, crying. He tells her that if she had eavesdropped the rest of the conversation, she would had understood he was playing no games, and that he was going serious with her. They hug and Sakura apologizes for acting like that, to what Sasuke replies she apologizes too much and they kiss again. Their kiss is interrupted then by Shikamaru Nara, who came to inform them that Naruto and Neji Hyuuga were fighting pretty seriously. The three rush to the scene outside, where they find Ino and Sai, who quickly fill them up with the details. Sasuke catches Naruto before he fell after beating Neji. Rock Lee then tries to seduce Sakura, which freaks her out, but Sasuke quickly interrupts him. Lee asks if there was something going on between them, and Sasuke replies that he and Sakura were dating, for everyone to hear, which shocks many, including Sakura. Later on, Sasuke is shown to have passed the exams, like everyone else in the classroom. Summer Vacations Sasuke first appearance during summer is on chapter 4, when he was leaving his house to meet with his friends, but is stopped by Itachi, who asks where he was going. Sasuke says he had no say in his actions even through he came back for summer, but Itachi says that the fact that being five years older than him was more than enough. Deidara appears suddenly, scaring Sasuke with the mouths he painted on his hands, telling him not to talk like that to his older brother. Sasori stops Deidara, and Sasuke just leaves after commenting mentally about how weird they were. Sasuke arrives to the pools and meets up with Hinata, Ino and Naruto. Every girl around checks out Sasuke, he was shirtless and even Ino and Hinata noticed this, the latter blushing intenly while her friend commented on Sakura's "good luck". Feeling uncomfortable with all the girl staring at him, Sasuke decided to leave and wait for Sakura somewhere else, when she arrived and hugged him from behind, breaking many hearts on the process. Sakura comments on how can she make it up to Sasuke to have him waiting for so long, and he decides to have dinner at his place later that day. All the other girls look at Sakura with true hatred in their eyes, and the pair leaves before they were attacked. At the pool, Sasuke and Sakura meet up with Ino, who was arguing with Shikamaru. Sasuke comments it was funny to see him there, thinking it would be "too troublesome" for him to go anywhere, while Shikamaru congratulates Sakura for performing a miracle, dragging Sasuke to the pool. Shikamaru comments on the dark clouds taking over the sky, predicting a storm soon, and they all decide to leave the pool. Later, Sasuke is at his appartment with Sakura, making out on his couch. When Sasuke tries to 'move forward', she asks him to stop. He franticly asks her if he's doing something wrong or that she doesn't like. When she can't find the words to answer him, he apologizes and says that maybe he was going too fast. He then proceeds to explain why he felt that they should move on to the next level, but he says he respects Sakura's opinion and he would wait until she was ready. Sakura says she's sure, but since she'd never done it, she didn't know how to act. Sasuke replies he's glad that Sakura had let him know that, and that he felt a little embarrased for that. Sasuke then proceeded to remove his shirt, excusing himself by saying it was starting to get hot, and after noticing Sakura's expression he said she was only embarrased. He then asks Sakura to let him try, and said he would only go as far as she wanted, if there was anything wrong she could stop him.